rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirts
Rec Room avatars can wear one of many "shirts" (or one of the "dresses"), which can be changed using the Wardrobe in the Dorm Room. "Starter items" are available to all players; additional shirts can be obtained in various ways. The number of stars is important when you buy a random Package. Some items require that you have a specific minimum Level to buy or wear them. If you have a shirt that is missing here, please take a picture and add it to the gallery. Starter Items WtapNf57rEC3F8gNCbnL4A.jpg|Blazer (Black, Cream) (1 Star) OMKtHung4E2DGzOeaH9bIQ.jpg|Blazer (Black, White) (1 Star) UnnCptYdvUeMLb6I zNHVA.jpg|Blazer (Blue, White) (1 Star) CMqXYZH6t0K0GFXgrMlmUA.jpg|Blazer (Green, Black) (1 Star) 4J0Kk3xj7kG3QURY7TjyJQ.jpg|Blazer (Grey, Black) (1 Star) RczeRzStk17kc91esq0w.jpg|Blazer (Grey, White) (1 Star) MUyemAA2EGe3aHtaav3Q.jpg|Collared Shirt (Argyle) (1 Star) BZapq13rl0Gs3f70VwQ UA.jpg|Collared Shirt (Blue) (1 Star) VQxBsND7zkyDi0VroNjQ0g.jpg|Collared Shirt (Denim) (1 Star) Sm7IkqRgcU2os7T4IciLcg.jpg|Collared Shirt (Flowers) (1 Star) WdYHNEbV0qZwFwM2eUTaA.jpg|Collared Shirt (Light Blue) (1 Star) UraNor2eXkWWiT1 RRvu4Q.jpg|Collared Shirt (Orange) (1 Star) J1Xr10dgkEuR95LMDgh5kQ.jpg|Collared Shirt (Pink) (1 Star) X1arUyQeD02MadrILCU3w.jpg|Collared Shirt (Red) (1 Star) RbSzZXKEUyUtSCN21MYQ.jpg|Collared Shirt (White) (1 Star) 69QnjIGsrk2VVxPNsZwKTA.jpg|Rec Room Tee (1 Star) REH7mJjaL0muX5fx1sGxXw.jpg|Tank Top (Black) (1 Star) KXMsiUeep0qRyAC4ttSw.jpg|Tank Top (Blue) (1 Star) CN08z1LgUCu85PArc6NBA.jpg|Tank Top (Camo) (1 Star) 6h2FRXxgFEio2qM84zc5og.jpg|Tank Top (Dots) (1 Star) C1PF3ryEoEi4uz5M9YhfyA.jpg|Tank Top (Orange) (1 Star) PudMtNa3IkKyuveqaG7HxQ.jpg|Tank Top (Rainbow) (1 Star) Ufbeew5vNEiIOC0JY9idiA.jpg|Tank Top (Red) (1 Star) K9mh2juvEGgvskWrkqtFg.jpg|Tank Top (Zebra) (1 Star) LJdUPmRo9k6lk6qOTLcpeA.jpg|Collared Shirt (Squares) CD14naF0uUzaM3SzA8iw.jpg|Rec Room Muscle Shirt (Orange) WNDZYWrxo0KPdmIfWJIubA.jpg|Rec Room Tee (White) GHq8 QDgUGfxZIhRwaxxg.jpg|Rec Room Tee (White, Round) NzkhFMbOpEm3RRxrWNmx5A.jpg|Rec Room Tee (Orange, Round) KNuklEZxk0KGjSBx0wjDWg.jpg|Tank Top (Orange, White) IlBmzGcPEEm7O3Q1BkfUiQ.jpg|Tank Top (White) Store Items WOm1vQhOmUCiML7dxyHtOg.jpg|Cheerleader Sweater (2 Star, Level 19) FYze5PwYRk6KdyxqE0xVWA.jpg|Collared Shirt (Purple) (2 Star, Level 13, 300 Tokens) 9SHd0fWkhEWvZylpmdtwQ.jpg|Collared Shirt (Red) (2 Star, Level 13) I684QY1R7EyomnPfiq4WtQ.jpg|Doctor's Coat (2 Star, Level 9, 300 Tokens) 2SKDdH40mkWUPXL4qGDiZg.jpg|Jersey (Black) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) QQbKyBsHKEeXJeXnxkp0og.jpg|Jersey (Blue) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) i2bP67HMa0qDgYNrsW6aCQ.jpg|Jersey (Green) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) DV5kuq3ha0SYOF1pqcFRkg.jpg|Jersey (Orange) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) x-az5iol60SjA8xe_hZKZw.jpg|Jersey (Pink) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) jkBtzCNoEAIJsZo5B4hg.jpg|Jersey (Purple) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) ydir9V4wF02GQOTChq74WQ.jpg|Jersey (Red) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) hPTnHWWCZkOJ4KIoHLHbPQ.jpg|Jersey (Teal) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) TWiI5m5MzEH6rnuNvhfjg.jpg|Jersey (White) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) 9whFbRafm0mP0JV3rykq3A.jpg|Jersey (Yellow) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) NJcxy9qkXkalVU4qSJ4Vsg.jpg|Lacrosse Shirt (Pink) (2 Star, Level 4, 150 Tokens) DvnukCzfx0SwVX79FljQwA.jpg|Lacrosse Shirt (Purple) (2 Star, Level 4, 150 Tokens) Svv5T2qIREq3s5HSqXovsA.jpg|Tracksuit (Blue) (2 Star, Level 6, 150 Tokens) oTiHMr6W_0uRJ0h55PnDDw.jpg|Tracksuit (Pink) (2 Star, Level 6, 150 Tokens) 7xmkb8nbdUyfHt7c kLtA.jpg|Tracksuit (Yellow) (2 Star, Level 6, 150 Tokens) dN08pVHjFE6ap3XWYY7uiQ (1).jpg|Aviator Coat (Black) (3 Star, Level 15, 600 Tokens) dUEC_f10w0aafgM9bZVUtg.jpg|Aviator Coat (Brown) (3 Star, Level 15, 600 Tokens) EfwHthBAku8CFtdVZpAhA.jpg|Aviator Coat (Tan) (3 Star, Level 15, 600 Tokens) Lxxs8Hx5IE6k9DD0fUiyYw.jpg|Baseball Jersey (Green, White) (3 Star, Level 7, 500 Tokens) YC1xM7Rz0i27aiPvu5 uw.jpg|Baseball Jersey (Red) (3 Star, Level 7, 500 Tokens) P3HGNWiQiUedPQf5YqumKw.jpg|Baseball Jersey (White, Blue) (3 Star, Level 7, 450 Tokens) ESTePDI5I0aiRObWnJAWQ.jpg|Basketball Jersey (Blue) (3 Star, Level 14, 550 Tokens) GJmYmQYuFEC1kjcer0HYfA.jpg|Bike Shirt (Black) (3 Star, Level 11, 450 Tokens) RDRw3uXkaUKhIYJi6AIXEw.jpg|Bike Shirt (Blue) (3 Star, Level 11, 400 Tokens) Z2UxZVViEeobo PRubeuA.jpg|Bike Shirt (Orange) (3 Star, Level 11, 400 Tokens) V7O3Q2gCMUCkVhZhdN7yOw.jpg|Captain Jacket (Black, Blue) (3 Star, 400 Tokens) X1v04v3H30Wo5tfkYoiOUA.jpg|Captain Jacket (Black, White) (3 Star, 400 Tokens) OhmoxMncMkKvqCC1ybst9Q.jpg|Captain Jacket (Black, White, Blue) (3 Star, 450 Tokens) v03VFXcs-EqQSJSZPN5dmw.jpg|Captain Jacket (Black, White, Gray) (3 Star, 450 Tokens) 0B2EmP b8kSd1yfvWz3Qxw.jpg|Captain Jacket (Black, White, Red) (3 Star, 450 Tokens) KHyVm6tCDU6vkK6Cm1LkjA.jpg|Captain Jacket (Blue, White) (3 Star, 400 Tokens) MtYkwNoimE6xYzK5LWBKIQ.jpg|Captain Jacket (Blue, White, Blue) (3 Star, 450 Tokens) MI3unR 8r0eJA4eC2iuGw.jpg|Captain Jacket (Blue, White, Red) (3 Star, 450 Tokens) RY3i6VUO8kebfaLkRlX0qg.jpg|Fighter Pilot Uniform (Black) (3 Star, Level 20, 600 Tokens) D5W9pnPMUSDxzO8Ogxflg.jpg|Fighter Pilot Uniform (Blue) (3 Star, Level 20, 600 Tokens) QWgtrS3l_UmWenELUKAYcA.jpg|Fighter Pilot Uniform (Green) (3 Star, Level 20, 600 Tokens) 4 t6JNYQm0C4jGfjTp HbQ.jpg|Fighter Pilot Uniform (Orange) (3 Star, Level 20, 600 Tokens) 75qUQbLZS0GKi9wqJ7LzVQ.jpg|Football Shoulder Pads (Black) (3 Star, Level 23, 600 Tokens) DxpikDNfqEScUn6OaBqiyQ.jpg|Football Shoulder Pads (Orange) (3 Star, Level 23, 600 Tokens) AXuCtQ8F0EeIjen9uYOkuQ.jpg|Football Shoulder Pads (White) (3 Star, Level 23, 600 Tokens) AhVIbetG6kK5CxkB8Oo Yg.jpg|Jazzercise Shirt (Teal) (3 Star, Level 16, 500 Tokens) C59NSsswP0G8s7saTbkuvA.jpg|Luchador Singlet (Blue), (3 Star, Level 29, 400 Tokens) KHIgzRsfECwAJ5ZPNTUTA.jpg|Luchador Singlet (Green), (3 Star, Level 29, 400 Tokens) FVB2TiMxWEOrRjg4Bdprlg.jpg|Luchador Singlet (Red), (3 Star, Level 30) OAw1WvvEuUOZp2IYh3ch8w.jpg|Paintball Vest (Black), (3 Star, Level 5, 550 Tokens) 9yCj7eaBXEKam74uYnbwaw.jpg|Punk Jacket (Blue) (3 Star, Level 26, 600 Tokens) w3GTXdxWJkKKm0_2qSnsCw.jpg|Punk Jacket (Pink) (3 Star, Level 26, 600 Tokens) VFmYNsGkD0meui6IC5ZvHw.jpg|Punk Jacket (Red) (3 Star, Level 26, 600 Tokens) FwpTUxPCCUKeQfhs5h2GMQ.jpg|Safari Shirt (Green) (3 Star, Level 8, 500 Tokens) CvQHG0ss-EuRFvP1hbP GA.jpg|Safari Shirt (Tan) (3 Star, Level 8, 500 Tokens) Blue Pinstripe Vest.jpg|Barbershop Shirt (Black) (4 Star, Level 10, 750 Tokens) Green Barber Shop Vest.jpg|Barbershop Shirt (Green) (4 Star, Level 10, 750 Tokens) Red Pinstripe Vest.jpg|Barbershop Shirt (Red) (4 Star, Level 10, 750 Tokens) CtEdZTstVkqabsFG9NTxow.jpg|Firefighter Jacket (4 Star, Level 22, 800 Tokens) Xbv-LkrJd0exmfMeYMcKjA.jpg|Mobster Suit (Herringbone) (4 Star, Level 25, 900 Tokens) CLCU-YOjikiw9peBx8I8Og.jpg|Mobster Suit (Pinstripe) (4 Star, Level 25, 900 Tokens) Fuschia.jpg|Romper (pink) (4 Star, Level 27, 900 Tokens) WxMmGI3O7kOrBhrcal8ccw.jpg|Astronaut Suit (5 Star, Level 30, 8500 Tokens) A_AEMDvbcUXHMKVmR2DaQ.jpg|Boxer Shirt (Blue) (5 Star, Level 5, 2000 Tokens) Red Boxing.jpg|Boxer Shirt (Red) (5 Star, Level 5, 2000 Tokens) ZZ22cMt5XEe8py1xl9VHbQ.jpg|Cowboy Vest (Black) (5 Star, 7000 Tokens) 2hLr7 85xkig4qAmErh3IQ.jpg|Cowboy Vest (Brown) (5 Star, 7000 Tokens) 2fYLCgkdEapxJ6uAQNXg.jpg|Cowboy Vest (Cherry) (5 Star, 7000 Tokens) CHgFAMLYHkS-4fLG6-wmNQ.jpg|Cowboy Vest (Yellow) (5 Star, 7000 Tokens) 7SVLVCNhPEKrhLllfA0R0Q.jpg|Drum Major Shirt (Green) (5 Star, Level 24, 7500 Tokens) WkPVPjl1QUWqDfwnIO6DRA.jpg|Drum Major Shirt (Orange) (5 Star, Level 24, 7500 Tokens) wUktGN5JhkSS7v-zecaLhg.jpg|Drum Major Shirt (Red) (5 Star, Level 24, 7500 Tokens) 9JWYZj8rUGxzly11t1InQ.jpg|Drum Major Shirt (Yellow) (5 Star, Level 24, 7500 Tokens) PhjsEV94rUuLRxOQU4HCgw.jpg|Ice Hockey Top (White, Blue) (currently not available) GGFbILJV20yljfZo4EwY1w.jpg|Ice Hockey Top (White, Orange) (currently not available) 3UERBlhgLUujT5Pg9m T1Q.jpg|Ice Hockey Top (Red) (currently not available) Ehy89YerGEyhkRJfBAB7uA.jpg|Ice Hockey Top (Blue) (currently not available) OxY6EdVUSkap2U9Yhzs3GA.jpg|Referee Shirt (currently not available) Quest Items UZIhvYZriE6FAzaq5xOYxQ.jpg|Brown Archer (from Golden Trophy) HxnzShAkFkqRFU7PB0urag.jpg|Yellow Archer (from Golden Trophy) Om6pdNR0q0OYBQ4o6qonAg.jpg|Red Archer (from Golden Trophy) YHsQ665T9E0tMkogOUWHQ.jpg|Green Archer (from Golden Trophy) TNS4 Jf4m0mSAn3rcdQVLw.jpg|Black Archer (from Golden Trophy) 5MnHyiYS20u9cYMHlmrVTQ.jpg|Blue Knight (from Golden Trophy) 4L9nSPc6f0O6pA4t8e2Nog.jpg|Brown Knight (from Golden Trophy) NmSzeD79yUSM2oCMYhShxg.jpg|Gray Knight (from Golden Trophy) ZULYwDVUVE2Zz0GS4jDZYQ.jpg|White Knight (from Golden Trophy) Q3 VrOefskq6LgK6u3dg1w.jpg|Black Knight (from Golden Trophy) Ajq2ojz4BUUq2VBFrUerA.jpg|Brown Smuggler (from Jumbotron) 6Uyr1nUGckC2ERVoM1sIFg.jpg|Green Smuggler (from Jumbotron) 4isfFLGycEWRGFioH5MX5w.jpg|Red Smuggler (from Jumbotron) NC9yT0WPUCa1boGtuQZYg.jpg|Yellow Smuggler (from Jumbotron) HzGG0 SvyUetKdyWtMcfDQ.jpg|Gray Smuggler (from Jumbotron) KMjU2m4PZ0eAuxtSKr6Hqw.jpg|Black Smuggler (from Jumbotron) PhD8RW3BiEmSn4PSnbo8ww.jpg|Blue Space Marine (from Jumbotron) OSIlVJX17Ee7w2MMbKk1pQ.jpg|Orange Space Marine (from Jumbotron) 9Lrf2mDaOE2BkO1fuH0ZQ.jpg|Pink Space Marine (from Jumbotron) QDfiPjd4ekycjW5 K E VA.jpg|Red Space Marine (from Jumbotron) TMMocIWQykK5BP777qU2BQ.jpg|White Space Marine (from Jumbotron) TgvQ7Cieb0ej5Gch l7MCg.jpg|Black Space Marine (from Jumbotron) HNlYfKzq1kSHkKQotAyOLg.jpg|Gray Witch Hunter (from Crimson Cauldron) TDia34YiUUG u0ynF0h4yQ.jpg|Green Witch Hunter (from Crimson Cauldron) O72chLSaxUW45V0FD7T8eA.jpg|Red Witch Hunter (from Crimson Cauldron) B0cJnztQk62QgVZucryxw.jpg|White Witch Hunter (from Crimson Cauldron) AXu5nUc8c0Olq54iKS3pSw.jpg|Black Witch Hunter (from Crimson Cauldron) Wt66jw5hEEZOAWx6np 5g.jpg|Gray Wizard (from Crimson Cauldron) Z7UtoUxxJkqPRJyhkzi3uQ.jpg|Green Wizard (from Crimson Cauldron) IF9DAgE38ketgMLnE6z7rQ.jpg|Red Wizard (from Crimson Cauldron) SD4IYDeIa0wVMvmRwc5Q.jpg|White Wizard (from Crimson Cauldron) V14pAvjEmu57BIhXcRdw.jpg|Black Wizard (from Crimson Cauldron) Special Items BeekeeperShirt.jpg|Beekeeper Shirt (white) (from Rec Royale) ParkRangerShirt.jpg|Park Ranger Shirt (from Rec Royale) Charades Apron Pink.jpg|Salmon Painter's Apron (from Charades) Charades Apron 2.jpg|Grey Painter's Apron (from Charades) Charades Apron.jpg|Blue Painter's Apron (from Charades) L3zCCxfi UCw2QRzwUUydQ.jpg|Mad Scientist Coat (from Disc Golf: Propulsion Map) Fz5qgrgvPE6u6qP1eorEA.jpg|Blue Technician (from Paintball: Spillway) KbgzvKBPq0WeAIFM1R76aQ.jpg|Gray Technician (from Paintball: Spillway) NcvmdKm8iEaTuuW0RqzhA.jpg|Green Technician (from Paintball: Spillway) CWkAAYyivUefjuF9HTkLAw.jpg|Yellow Technician (from Paintball: Spillway) -Lr8aXVtEkytLCcgqPmGLw.jpg|Beige Technician (from Paintball: Spillway) Yzx5b2DZ1EuBCiRUl3NgOA.jpg|Lumberjack (from Paintball: Clear Cut) OX4zp1pnr0aobMnO8CDpLg.jpg|White Alpha Team T-Shirt (from Laser Tag Alpha Test) 3tHAO07170SuvRcPsvqWWw.jpg|Black KO T-Shirt (from Laser Tag Booth) Bml6KnlUpUWe1A5gAB3JsQ.jpg|Olive R.E.C.S. T-Shirt (from Laser Tag Booth) FJRfMECDJ0y56XXwMQr0Xw.jpg|Blue R.E.C.S. T-Shirt (from Laser Tag Booth) BSeufldaF0Wk4OfjEKCGPg.jpg|Blue Angry Bot T-Shirt (from Laser Tag Booth) w6_dBolN5EqZOBhzw8__Q.jpg|Red Angry Bot T-Shirt (from Laser Tag Booth) 3LY8B8TMQkyHhFn0UGRbBA.jpg|Class of 2017 T-Shirt (from New Year 2018) ESNNCO40UulZWRDP534w.jpg|Keep Warm Sweater (from Weekly Challenge) 20170501181809 1.jpg|Bishop Shirt (from Raw Data Event) 20170501181956 1.jpg|Saija Shirt (from Raw Data Event) Helixx_tshirt.jpg|Helixx VR T-Shirt (for the Helixx VRTV Show) 20170720224341_1.jpg|SFVRCC shirt (from VR game night) 4.png|Blue Sweater Vest YnOPUHgF5k2LfB7odH-qWQ.jpg|Brown Sweater Vest (from Disc Golf: Lake) Disc Golf Vest.jpg|Golf Sweater Vest (from Disc Golf: Lake) _k62shdDukWOZ_pCjVGmqQ.jpg|Blue-Green Fisherman's Vest (from Paintball: River) 6PhlZMB3rUC3JW8BAhcupg.jpg|Dark Green Fisherman's Vest (from Paintball: River) BrCfvpdoCkaeyyr3N0Taew.jpg|Brown Fisherman's Vest (from Paintball: River) Imf-NtBGbE6-RaqLRImrBw.jpg|Beige Fisherman's Vest (from Paintball: River) CqXvvKKF_kqDoIKNOmmAoA.jpg|Red and blue-striped Tennis Polo (from Paddleball) nxJKpeXCAEOIJZTIxG_yzw.jpg|Pink and green-striped Polo (from Paddleball) C37RvUArPkqH96pV8U7_ag.jpg|Farmer's Overalls (from Painrball: Homestead) GpuVMumfo0Kwg3Xr6I5RPw.jpg|Red Soccer Jersey (from Soccer) XfHfYQrKcUu_s-BAsXsn2g.jpg|Orange High-Visibility Vest (from Paintball: Quarry) mTgRE0hiXEWvubLPDVAeEA.jpg|Orange Dodgeball Uniform (from Dodgeball) sGeU3OuzFkSCjXQ5SKTUUQ.jpg|Cyan Dodgeball Uniform (from Dodgeball) ybH87d85Sk6j3gtFNsRbRw.jpg|Purple Dodgeball Uniform (from Dodgeball) Category:Cosmetics